The Christmas Wish
by Neoholmesz
Summary: It's Christmas and everyone is cheerful,except one. Whats wrong wHolmes? Can Lestrade make his wish come true? A SH22 Fanfic!


The Christmas Wish  
  
A SH22 fanfic by neoholmesz  
  
Sadly, I own nothing except my story ideas. (I wish I were the brain behind "Sherlock Holmes") Rated: G (for ya'll sane people out there!)  
  
Please be gentle when reviewing, I m a newbie. (*cowers behind desk*) Well, here goes!  
  
It was Christmastime and 221B Baker Street looked as cheerful as ever. With the help of the Baker Street Irregulars, Watson had decked the place with decorations galore and they were now resting in front of the fire discussing past Christmases. As soon as Deirdre finished her tale of capturing her cat and dressing it up as a reindeer, Watson decided he had quite a lot of presents yet to buy and the irregulars concluded they were wanted at home. As soon as Elizabeth Lestrade was about to leave, she shot a quick glance towards Sherlock Holmes, the world's greatest detective. He was staring out of a nearby window and seemed to be in a depressed mood of sorts.  
  
Lestrade approached him and put a hand on his shoulder to turn him towards her.  
  
"Holmes, is something wrong?"  
  
He sighed and looked at her.  
  
"Lestrade, what do you think I will be doing this Christmas?"  
  
Lestrade thought for a moment.  
  
"Hmm...probably working on some case or listening to Watson's silly Christmas stories."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I will, of course, go see my family, have a wonderful Christmas dinner, and exchange gifts with my friends and family."  
  
"What can you infer, between those two statements, that is different?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Family, Lestrade."  
  
He turned to face her  
  
"Family."  
  
He left her by the window and sat down on the chair next to the fireplace. After a moment she joined him. She couldn't believe what he had said. He never spoke of his feelings let alone his family.  
  
"Holmes, I don't get what you mean. You have the irregulars, Watson, and me."  
  
"Although it may sound selfish, it doesn't seem like enough. When you brought me to the 22nd century I had no one that I knew or trusted, to the exception of Watson. You do not know what it is like to wake up in a world where you know nothing of what happened to your old friends and family. What would you feel if you didn't have your family, the only ones who seem to understand you?"  
  
"Holmes, why didn't you mention this before?"  
  
He gave Lestrade one of those quick smiles of his. "I didn't want to ruin your holiday on account of my sentimental feelings."  
  
"Holmes, you don't know how much your happiness means to us, especially on Christmas. Your our closest friend."  
  
Holmes smiled and looked up at the nearby clock.  
  
"You better hurry before your Christmas dinner gets cold and your family starts to wonder as to your whereabouts." Lestrade sighed and bid him goodnight. She was halfway to her home when a thought struck her. "What am I doing?!"  
  
She quickly got out her vidphone and started dialing.  
  
Sherlock Holmes sat pondering on what Lestrade had said. Did he really mean that much to them? He laughed. It wasn't impossible. He had just shown how much he needed them. He felt ashamed at his desire for them to stay, when they had families of there own to visit. Just then he heard a knock on the door. He got up, opened the door, and stood, flabbergasted at what he saw. Lestrade was there, but not just Lestrade. There was her family, and the family of the irregulars, standing with presents in their arms and smiles on their faces. Lestrade sheepishly smiled at Holmes.  
  
"Well, you said you missed your family so I decided to share mine."  
  
She looked around the flat.  
  
"I hope there's enough room."  
  
Holmes instantly remembered his manners.  
  
"Of course!" he smiled at Lestrade. "Please, come in."  
  
The people crowded around the room, filling every spot available. Watson came with the remaining presents and everyone sat down to a feast, for they had brought their own food to share. When the guests were full, the tales told, and the gifts opened, everyone wished Holmes a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, thanking him for a wonderful time. When all had left and Lestrade was about to leave, Holmes asked her to wait.  
  
"Lestrade, I," he looked down. "I want to thank you for what you did. No one's ever done anything like that for me. That was the best gift I ever received."  
  
Lestrade smiled.  
  
"Think nothing of it, I was glad to give it."  
  
She looked up. "You really do mean a lot to us."  
  
Suddenly, something caught Lestrade's eye. It was the mistletoe, hung above the doorway by Watson.  
  
"Uh oh! I know how you hate that mushy stuff."  
  
She looked down. "If you don't tell anyone we didn't follow the tradition, I won't."  
  
Holmes smiled. "Who am I, to go against years and years of Christmas tradition?" With that he bent down and gave her a kiss like no other. Lestrade felt like she was floating, and probably would have collapsed if Holmes weren't holding onto her. She leaned against his chest and smiled.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Sherlock Holmes." He tilted her head so he could see her face.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Beth."  
  
They hugged and said goodnight, but when Lestrade left she didn't notice the girl behind the door,  
  
the girl with the camera in her hand.  
  
Deirdre giggled.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
So, not bad for my first time right? (*be gentle, be gentle*) Please send me your reviews and ideas if you want another fic. I would love to listen to all you great authors out there! 


End file.
